


Preyed on Pretty

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, First Time, Intern Rhys gets the brunt of his urges, Jack uses sex pills, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Jack gets his hands on young intern Rhys.





	Preyed on Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Just some good old smut! That's it.

Jack liked this kid a lot.

He’d really just wanted someone presentable enough to fuck into while he “field-tested” some of these new  _Engorge!_  pills, but this guy—Rhys? He’d managed to stutter his name out as Jack started yanking his pants off—was all that and then some. Long legs, peach-pale skin, tattoos sprawling over the left side of his body like he was a piece of decorated porcelain. Pretty and vulnerable and utterly willing to do anything Jack wanted, his body melting like putty in the CEO’s hands as Jack rocked his cock up and down inside of him. The hand not pressed against Rhys’ belly crawled upwards to grab at his chest, pinching and rolling one pretty little nipple between his fingers.

God, he was cute.

“J-Jack, sir, I don’t…” A moan cut him off mid-sentence as Jack bounced him in lap. “I don’t know if I can—“

“ _Hush_ , sugar, don’t wanna make daddy mad, do you? Not when we’re having such a great time together,” he purred into the boy’s ear, features twitching as he felt his cock seize for the third time so far, endless, drug-induced endurance emptying out into his sweet new lay. He pressed his wide palm firmer against Rhys’ belly, feeling his own tremendous release filling him outwards. No doubt, this was the cause of Rhys’ discomfort, but with arousal still raging through his veins Jack wouldn’t even entertain letting the intern go.

He bit Rhys’ neck, leaving a large ring of bright red to match the curious circular tattoo he had there. He could feel Rhys’ whimpering beneath his teeth as he continued to fuck inside of him, soon standing up from his chair and pushing the kid flat onto the desk in front of him.

Rhys’ legs could barely support his own weight as he sagged between Jack and the desk, supported only by the hand grabbing his hip and the palm still cradling his belly. Rhys whined, drool and tears smearing against the lacquered surface as Jack rocked him harder and faster, chasing another orgasm as the drug inflamed his libido to unthinkable heights.

Rhys’ spine curled as a weak keen trickled from his mouth. Jack must have hammered the kid’s prostate again as he felt him clench around him, muscles far more tired than they’d been when Jack had shoved inside of him a couple orgasms back. Rhys’ spent body trembles, ever fiber of muscle overexerted even as his cock valiantly twitched with a drizzle of cum—a drop in a bucket compared to the gush of fluid that squeezed from Jack’s next thrust.

His heart leapt with lewd pride as he felt Rhys’ stomach bow out even further into his hand, rounding out from the force of Jack’s enhanced climax. He could feel the speed of the boy’s breaths in his abdomen, blood fluttering through his body like a hummingbird as it struggled to keep pace with the drugged-out fervor that forced Jack to ceaselessly pound it dry.

By the sixth or seventh orgasm Jack found himself wavering in and out of consciousness, and by the time he felt his arousal finally start to ebb Rhys was a complete mess, gasping and whining and utterly limp against the desk as Jack hilted himself one last time. When he finally,  _finally_  stopped thrusting Rhys let out a weak mewl of relief. Jack pulled out, finally moving his hand from the tracks of bright red he’d dug into Rhys’ hips to admire the way his cum dribbled down the boy’s thighs like melted wax.

Jack easily lifted the intern back into his lap when he settled back into his chair, shifting Rhys’ dead weight until his head tilted back against Jack’s shoulder. The CEO tsked at the boy’s bitten lips and swollen cheeks, lifting a finger to brush the tears away from the delicate skin under his eyes.

“ _Shhh_. Don’t cry, sugar. You made daddy feel so good.” He squeezed his other arm around Rhys’ waist, before leaning in and kissing him on the nose. The boy furrowed his brows, lips parting like he was about to say something, but all that came out was a pathetic whine.

Not to worry. If Jack had his way with whoever headed up Rhys’ internship program, then he was gonna be seeing a whole lot more of the kid from now on.


End file.
